Checkin Guest Girl
by wanderingLily
Summary: Cody meets a guest staying at the Tipton. What will happen? dramatic music I stink at summaries, so if you want to read, and find out what's up with the lame title, read on. Come on, just read, it can't hurt. PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE. puppy face
1. Chapter 1

Suite Life of Zack and Cody Fan Fiction

Checked-in Guest Girl

A/N- Yes, I know that the title might not make sense right now, but trust me it will. So please read and review (but only review if you want)

Chapter 1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NO RUNNING IN THE LOBBY!" Mr. Mosby would always yell at Zack and Cody when they came running into the lobby of the Tipton after school every weekday at three sharp. He was so used to doing this that he didn't even have to look up from the paper work he was doing. Today, however, he looked up only after he received the reply of "No one is running sir," from the door man.

To his shock, there was no sign that the twins had been in the lobby at all yet.

Just as he started praying that they had been sold by the school to the circus, however, Zack walked through the stationary doors, holding it open with a slight look of concern on his face as Cody slumped through, his head hung in defeat. Without realizing what he was doing, Mr. Mosby left his post behind the desk to go figure out what was wrong.

As he got closer, he hear Zack saying as consolingly as anyone had ever heard him speak when not asking for money, "Don't worry man, there are other fish in the sea. She's not worth the moping." When this did nothing to lift Cody's spirits, he added, "Want to go to the arcade? I'll even let you win for once."

"What is all this about?" Mr. Mosby asked as Cody walked solemnly down the few stairs from the doors to the main part of the lobby. "Not that I don't mind the piece and quiet."

Zack, grabbing the back of Cody's shirt as he had tried to keep walking right into a table with an expensive vase on it, replied, "Cody asked this girl at school out and she rejected him."

Mr. Mosby looked awkwardly around the lobby before saying, "Don't worry Cody, I'm sure you'll find some other young lady."

Zack got his mischievous smile at that moment. "You don't happen to know any young heiresses or famous people checking in about our age that might take an interest."

Mr. Mosby lifted index finger, shaking his head. "No, I will not put any guest of mine through such a thing."

"So you know one?"

"Well, of course," he said insulted. "It's my job to know who is checking in."

"Who's checking in?" Maddie asked distractedly, walking in through the front doors to the candy counter.

"I will not tell any of you."

"But what if I don't have the candy they like," she pouted, playing on his desire to make every guest happy.

Mr. Mosby seemed to fight with himself for a while before stating defeated, "Fine, have you heard of the young novelist Juliet Belle?"

"No," Zack said flatly as Maddie replied "yeah". But before either of them had a chance to finish their statements, however, Cody's head shot up.

"Are you joking?" he asked, spinning to face Mosby. "I love her books. She's my idol. She got her first book published last year at fifteen. That's how old I am right now! And her writing style is incredible. She has a way of making her worlds seem like a real place that you love to get lost in. And don't even get me started on her metaphoric techniques."

"We weren't." Zack said blandly. "But at least now you're out of your slump."

"The prospect of meeting my favorite author could have revived me if I had been hit by a bus!"

"You know the rules however, and will not get in her way while she is here for her book tour."

"I didn't know that was this week! My calendar says that she's not making it to the Tipton until July." When Zack began to whistle and shuffle his feet as if to blend in, however, he closed his eyes to calm himself as the ringing of the bell on the desk went met them.

"Excuse me," they heard a girl call politely and Cody's eyes shot open.

Standing at the desk and looking behind the desk as if to see if someone was hiding, was Juliet Belle.

"She looks just like her pictures," Cody whispered, star-struck, as Mosby bustled over apologizing.

And she did, from what he could tell. She had long flowing brown hair streaked with natural highlights that was pulled into neat pigtails. Cody knew from her personally created and updated website that she had always been told her eyes changed with her mood. As she turned to observe the lobby, he noticed they were the most beautiful crystal blue that he had ever seen. She neither fat nor emaciated, and dressed modestly in a knee-length capris and polo shirt that seemed, from what he had heard, was her trade mark outfit. It was hard to believe that she was any different from any other typical girl that you might meet walking the streets as she stood there, about five feet tall and in sneakers. Nobody ever came into the Tipton in sneakers unless they were an athlete, though even that was rare.

"Wow," Cody said breathlessly, not noticing the hand Zack was waving in front of his face.

"Well at least he won't be moping," Zack shrugged as Maddie walked off chuckling to herself. Suddenly, Zack had a plan. "Hey, Cody, maybe you should go talk to her."

Cody looked at him as if he had just suggested that he go jump off the top of the Tipton. "I can't do that. That's Juliet Belle."

"So I've heard." Zack said before pushing him in the direction of the desk, where he collided with the girl he had been reading books by for the past year.

Cody stumbled back embarrassedly as she looked at him.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Belle. This will never happen again, I promise you."

"It's okay, Mr. Mosby," she said, not looking away from Cody. "What's your name?"

"C-co-Za-Cod-E," he stuttered.

Juliet laughed sweetly. "Well, is it co, za, cod, e, or a combination of them all?"

He laughed nervously. "Um, huh, no, it's Co-" his words caught in his throat again.

A smile spread across her face. "How about I start?"

"Oh, but I already know who you are," he said quickly.

The smile faltered slightly, but she maintained it. "Then it will be quick and then, maybe, I'll be able to guess your name. I'm Juliet. And your name is Cod, Cole, Zackary, or Cody. Any of them right?"

"Cod, co," he stammered before giving up and saying, "The last one."

"Well, then, Cody, it's nice to bump into you." She winked before picking up her suitcase and heading towards the elevator.

But Cody (god why couldn't I think of that, he thought to himself) couldn't leave it like that, so he turned and let the first thing that came to mind fall out of his mouth. "But I bumped into you."

She turned around laughing. "Then maybe I'll bump into you later." And with that, she left, disappearing as the elevator doors closed behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N- So, as I write this, I'm happy to say that the reviews (there are only two, but who cares) seem to imply that it just might be good. And also, nyone else reading it is welcome to review…but I won't hold my breath. It's not that I care about reviews, but seriously, good or bad, you can tell me what you think. If you think I should put a certain event (or character based off of you D ) , just put it in a review and I'll see what I can do.

DICLAIMER: I own nothing except my own original character(s).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cody spent the rest of the afternoon reliving his meeting with Juliet Belle. For a while, Zach stuck around in order to try to get the answers to the homework, but when it became clear that Cody wasn't distracted enough to go against his long refusal to help him cheat, he decided it was time to gather reconnaissance on all the guests in the lobby.

He quickly discovered that this week must be hide-in-your-room week because not a single guest could be found in the lobby.

_ i Well i _, he thought, i _best not to let a perfectly good elevator ride and some unoccupied arcade tokens go to waste_ i .

When he got there, he found the usual kids of the week at there usual games. However, there was a girl standing before the game he had been aiming to play, Ninja Monkeys 3.

As he approached her, he tried to cough suddenly, hoping she would look to see who was behind her. No such luck. He walked by, looked back, and walked by again. Nothing. He stood on the skiing game next to NM3, not taking his eyes off the screen as the girl reached level 10. He stood there, pretending to be trying to get down the ski course while all the while watching for GAME OVER to flash on the screen.

When she reached level 25 within fifteen minutes of him getting on the ski game, however, he was beginning to loose hope of getting it anytime soon.

"You know, if you want to play, you could just say so," the girl said suddenly, taking Zack off guard and causing him to loose his grip on the handle bars.

As he toppled back off the game, he realized who it was he had been watching play NM3: Juliet Belle. Within seconds of this realization, said girl was kneeling next to him.

"Are you alright?" Her face was a few feet above his and spinning slightly.

"Great," he attempted to mutter, but it came out as "geeee-huff."

She smiled down at him, offering her hand to pull him up. "What is it with you and your twin and never getting the words out?"

Zack was a little surprised by this. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Wow, full sentence, impressive," she joked before answering his question. "I mean, I met your twin, Cody, this afternoon. Thanks for pushing him into me, by the way."

"How do you do all that? It's like you're a mind reader." Zack had never met someone who could automatically tell that he wasn't Cody after meeting only one of them for the first time.

Juliet laughed. "Not quite. I may not know your name, but you're definitely no Cody. He seemed like more of the passive type. Wouldn't have tried to get me to realize that he wanted the game by coughing, walking back and forth, and then watching and waiting for me to get a game over. He's more the type to either ask to join or just settle for a different one. Plus, you don't look exactly the same."

Zack raised an eyebrow. "But we're identical twins."

Juliet smiled down at him. "Not quite. Trust me, I've spent a lot of time trying to get the description of each of my characters right. While you look similar enough to get mixed up if you didn't take in setting and clothes, there is a difference in your hair and eyes, not to mention facial features."

Zack was getting confused. "Since when?"

Juliet laughed again, this time enough to fill the room with what might sound like constant bells. "That I don't know, but my guess would be forever. You're probably just so used to everyone telling you that you look exactly the same that you have stopped seeing the difference." When he continued to look confused, she finished with, "Just trust me."

Zack glanced at the game she had left when he had fallen off the skis. "So…"he said, rocking on his heels. "How did you get so far without loosing any life?" Juliet walked back to the game with a mischievous smile that caused Zack to follow. "It's just that most of the guests here wouldn't know how to win a video game if they were handed a pre-won game on a silver platter."

"Well, might have to do with growing up with two brothers always betting chores against winning arcade games."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When you're a kid, the last thing you want is to have to do someone else's work. So, in order to keep from having to do any of the jobs for a week, I taught myself how to be able to beat them. This wasn't easy, mind you. I ended up doing all their chores for about a year before I finally beat them. You might be surprised to hear that I haven't lost to a high-score since." She hit the button to un-pause the game, playing through as Zack watched in awe as she proceeded to beat the high score, coincidentally his.

"I presume that was your's," she said, watching his jaw drop. He nodded slowly. " 'Super Z', why not just put your real name in?" She entered 'Juliet' when the screen came in to get a name for the number one position. "That way you have everyone who has met you know that you won."

Zak didn't reply to her question, instead saying. "It took me hours and twenty dollars in token to get that score. I can't believe you just beat it in one shot."

Juliet smiled politely. "What if I got Mr. Moseby to give you a free as much as you can eat ice cream pass make it a little more believable?"

"He told me that they didn't exist," he grumbled, making Juliet laugh again.

"Well, he offered me one when I was checking in, so I guess they do."

"You'd really do that?" Zack was some what skeptical. Since when do people at the Tipton act this way?

"Sure, it's the least I can do…what's your name anyways?"

"Zack," he said hastily.

"Well, then, Zack, let's head to the lobby and get that ice cream pass." She headed towards the door and after a moment of staring after her in disbelief, he ran to catch up.

Leading the way to the front desk, where Mr. Moseby was standing over some paperwork, she whispered, "Just let me do the talking."

"Stand there and look pretty," Zack responded. "Gotcha."

Juliet stepped up to the counter, causing Moseby to look up, and jump slightly when he saw Zack standing there too. "How may I help you Miss Belle? Is this boy bothering?" He paused before adding more to Zack than Juliet, "The circus was supposed to come and pick him in last week, but they got held up."

"He's not bothering, sir."

"Please call me Mr. Moseby, Miss Belle."

"Only if you call me Juliet," she said in polite, professional voice.

"If you insist," he said, his Tipton smile on his face. When Juliet looked at him expectantly, he added, "Juliet."

"Thank you Mr. Moseby. Now, to the matter that brings my friend and I here."

"Friend?" Moseby said in shock.

Juliet laughed as if I was the most amusing thing ever. "Of course. I've been on a book tour somewhere since last year. You don't really think that I wouldn't become friends with the two people I meet closest to my age, do you?" When it became clear that Moseby was trying to hold back from saying that something that wouldn't fall under the Tipton staff's guest interaction handbook conduct code. "I knew you were smart. Any ways, I just wanted to take you up on your offer for that ice cream pass."

"Of course," he said stiffly, eyeing Zack as he pulled one out from under the desk and handing it to her. "Here you are."

"Thank you," Juliet said, taking it and handing it to Zack. "Here you go."

Moseby seemed flabbergasted that she would do such a thing. "I thought you wanted it."

"Of course," Juliet said sweetly. "I wanted it to give to him." When Moseby continued to look shocked, she continued, folding her arms on the top of the desk. "You see, Mr. Moseby, I was bored and after seeing the exact same color of walls and ceiling at every hotel for the past year, I figured there must be other colors in the arcade. So, I went do there, needing a change in order to try and get some writing done." She pulled out a pocket notebook to show him before continuing as she put it into her Bermuda shorts. "I was just about to give up when I noticed him in the corner playing one of the games. So, I got up and asked him to teach me to play and we got into a two-player game where I challenged him to play for something. If I won, he would have gotten me my favorite candy from the candy counter. But since I lost, he got the prize, and since I promised ice cream, I figured I might as well go for the best way to pay it off, hence coming to my favorite hotel manager and getting him to give me an unlimited pass for it."

For a moment Moseby just stood there, trying to decide whether or not to believe her. Apparently, he decided it must be true because he asked, "Am I really your favorite hotel manager?"

"Of course," Juliet said, a winning smile spreading across her face, pulling out her cell phone. "I just so happen to have Mr. Tipton's number in here, thanks to my parents being over protective and forcing my agent to get the numbers of all the owners of the hotels that I'm going to be staying at during this tour in case there's a major problem that they need to know about. I think I'll give him a call and tell him just how wonderful his manager in Boston, Mr. Moseby is."

Moseby beamed at this. "Why thank you, Miss Belle."

"Juliet, remember," she said, hitting a few buttons before speaking. "Ah, Mr. Tipton. This is Juliet Belle. Yes, I'm at your hotel in Boston as we speak. I just wanted to let you know how wonderful your manager, Mr. Moseby is." She listened for a moment, then said politely, "Yes, I agree, he should get a raise." Another pause. "Of course, that would be perfect for such a nice person." Pause. Laughter. Pause. "I have to admit that I thought he was rather rude. Probably has to do with not liking teenager." Pause. "Oh, I know." Pause. Sigh. "No, I haven't seen London yet. I'll arrange to have dinner with her tonight after the charity I'm going to." Pause. "No, I'm afraid I haven't. I'm still waiting for someone who isn't in it for the money." Pause. "Why thank you Mr. Tipton. I'll do that." Click.

"What did Mr. Tipton have to say?" Moseby said excitedly.

"Just that he's going to be giving you a raise and some stuff about some other times we've met and chatted," Juliet said nonchalantly. "Thank you for all your help Mr. Moseby."

She made to leave, linking her arm in Zack's, before turning back. "And I think it's so nice of you to let Zack and Cody stay in the Tipton like they were your best guests. They really are great company."

And before any of the three could say something (or in Zack's case, laugh at the look that had come across Moseby's face), Juliet led Zack off to the dinning room to get the first of many bowls of ice cream.


End file.
